Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transmission control device equipped with an automatic transmission having an engagement clutch disposed in a vehicle drive system and performing a meshing engagement as an engagement element.
Background Information
Conventionally, in an automatic transmission having an engagement clutch which is subject to meshing engagement, such an automatic transmission, a control device is known in which an input side rotation speed of the engagement clutch is synchronized with and an output side rotation speed thereof (for example, see Patent JP 2001-90826 A).